Mai's Big Secret
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: What, since when did Mai have a secret that no one knows? Where is the missing world famous Thompson heir? Why do the people in the next case recognize Mai? Why do I ask a million questions? Why does Naru know the Thompson's? NaruMai Don't know what other genre should be! REWRITING first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

I was bored one day, so I wrote this... The characters might be OOC... Also, this is ProudCanadianGal101's friend Marianna!

I don't own Ghost Hunt!

_Dream_

**_Flashback_**

* * *

_"Maila!" a mother screamed to a five year old. _

_"M...Mommy!" Maila, yelled to her mother._

_"Don't worry! I love you!" She said she got dragged into a room, then screams were heard._

_"NO! MOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYY!" Maila screamed as she got tossed out of the house through the window, on the third floor._

Mai Taniyama sat up quickly and was breathing deeply. She just had a nightmare of when her mother died. She felt something on her face so she wiped it off. Tears. Mai was crying? She stayed in her bed until she stopped crying. After she stopped crying, she went to the bathroom to wash her face. By the time she was done, it was 6:40. She was ten minutes late for work. Mai quickly got changed, then she ran out the door, and ran to work. First she went to her favourite coffee shop, and got a BLT, for breakfast. When she got there, she was half an hour late.

"Mai, your late!" Mai's boss, Shibuya Kazuya, or Naru, told Mai when she entered.

"Sorry! I got up late!" Mai apologized, not wanting to talk about the dream.

"Tea, then we are going." Naru said as he went to his office to do god knows what. Mai went to the kitchen and started the tea. After she was done, she knocked on Naru's door, and went in to give him his tea.

**MAGICAL TIME SKIP!**

Mai fell asleep, three minutes into the car ride.

_"Mommy, so we are going to Japan?" a four year old Maila, asked her mother._

_"Yes we are." Her mother answered._

_"So when we get back to England, I will be 5 right!" Maila exclaimed excitedly. _

_"That's right Maila." Maila's mother told her._

_"But what about Daddy? Isn't he coming?" Maila asked her mother._

_"He's busy with Olie's parents." Maila's mother explained to her daughter._

_"Can Olie and Olie's brother come then?" Maila asked._

_"No they can't sorry." Her mother told her._

_"OK!" Maila cried out, a little bit sad._

"MAI!" Mai heard someone shout to her. Mai opened her eyes to see Ayako.

"Wow! Ayako, don't scare me like that!" Mai cried out, not noticing the house yet.

"We're here." Yasu said clinging to Bou-san. Mai giggled at the scene. Yasu is trying to kiss his 'one true love' while he is trying to get away.

When Mai saw the house she visibly paled. Masako was the only one to notice. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"It's nothing." Mai lied. That is the house where she almost died, and her mom died. The window must of been fixed. Mai already knows whats in the house, a demon who murdered her mom, and wants to murder Mai.

Mai gulped as she helped carry equipment in. A maid, around 20 years old saw Mai and cried out, "Maila-sama?"

* * *

I know so short! I'M SORRY! I have so many ideas for other stories I probably won't update my other stories for a while! SORRY AGAIN!


	2. SUPER IMPORTANT AOTHORS NOTE! MUST READ

Okay, so I lost both my iPods, and my laptop is so stupid it stopped working for no reason. I can hardly do anything on the internet with my DSi. I can literally only read things. And that will glitch. I won't be able to update. I am using my sister's glitchy laptop, so don't expect updates as frequent as I did. Even though my updates weren't frequent...

I'm sorry. I lost both my iPods before school ended, then I went halfway across the country. (P.S. The Prairies are flat, and boring for a Mountain Girl) A few days after I got back from my vacation, my laptop stopped working.

I know it's halfway through August, and my next school year will be more busy because I'm going to High School for the first year. (YAY THREE MORE YEARS UNTIL I'M DONE SCHOOL!)

Marianna101 &amp; Sarah out!


	3. ANOTHER ATHORS BOTE!

IM SORRY! I am going to continue it, but I'm going to rewrite the first chapter/prologue thing... Its going to have a similar plot, but have some differences... I will rewrite it too row, maybe tonight, and upload it tomorrow night! But it will be uploaded before Friday I promise!

I like my story, its just I want to add something, and I don't like how I wrote it... The thing I want to add has to be mentioned in the first chapter/prologue thing...

I hope you can wait a few more days! I promise it'll be good!


End file.
